


A thousand miles

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shifter, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gage Twins, Knotting, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Soulmates, Wei Triplets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo decides to take fate into his own hands and attempts a Mail Order Mate for his mate's younger brother. It doesn't go as planned, but he wasn't wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand miles

"Jesus, Tendo, this isn't funny!" Raleigh yelled, to no avail. Tendo - and Yancy for that matter, the goddamn traitor - was far too concerned with managing his next inhale through the peals of laughter that wracked his form, to give any consideration to Raleigh's distress. "YANCE!" he cried, beating his brother's heaving sides with the heaviest pillow in range. "This isn't fucking funny!"

Yancy grabbed him by the wrists, dragging him down and dropping a kiss to the tip of his nose. "It's the _best_ news I've heard all month, kiddo!" he replied, laughing harder and wrapping his limbs about his younger brother to entrap him when Raleigh cursed him out and punched him in the chest. Raleigh sank helplessly into the stronger form, limbs giving out the moment their bodies met.

"This is _serious_ , Yance," he whined.

"I know," Yancy replied, dropping a kiss to Raleigh's temple. "And Tendo will be punished appropriately, I promise."

His brother's mate snorted and Raleigh whined further. Yancy'd be punishing Tendo all right, with sex. Like anyone learned that way.

"But, you have to admit, Rals, it's a good idea."

"It is _not_ a good idea!" Raleigh very nearly shrieked. "What happens when someone actually shows up on our doorstep?!"

"No one's going to show up on our doorstep," Yancy soothed, stroking back his hair.

"They might," Tendo interrupted. "I used the vacation photos."

" _YANCY! **DO SOMETHING!**_ "

But his brother had that look. The one that meant he approved, and was even impressed by his mate's antics. Raleigh shoved at him ineffectually.

"Stop worrying, kiddo," he continued. "If someone shows up, well, all the better. Our pack is far too small since the war ended. If no one wanders by, are you willing to be alone for the rest of your very, very long life?"

Raleigh snorted. "Very, very long life means there's plenty of time," he countered.

"Not if you don't mate," Yancy replied, voice suddenly serious. "You know that. And I'm not losing you because you're being a stubborn brat."

Raleigh sighed. There was no arguing that. He was already twenty-six. If he didn't find someone in the next few years...Very, very long would be a century and a half at best. And they wouldn't be very comfortable years either. Or particularly sane.

Tendo stood, crossing over to them and dropping down beside them to wind his arms about the brothers. "Not leaving it to chance, Raleigh. Not when I can do something about it."

He scowled at him from his brother's embrace, but the heat of it was distinctly extinguished. Tendo reached out and smoothed a hand back through his hair. "It isn't like it's a new practice," he added. "Our kind's never had the numbers to support a stable community without intermarriage. Technology's just helping us along. Who knows, maybe the reason you can't find your mate is because they're in another country. This is the perfect way to lure them."

Raleigh heaved a sigh, but he couldn't fault Tendo's logic. Especially not when he'd always felt drawn too thin, like overworked taffy. The elders in their community had claimed it was a calling bond. What happened when their spirit acknowledged the existence of a living mate, but suffered the effects of not having them near.

When they were kids their parents had done the proper thing and taken their children on trips around the world. Introducing them to other young members of their race in the hopes of locating their mates, and ensuring their children's survival. Jazmine - now happily living in her mate's pack on the eastern coast - had found hers at four. Or rather, he - at nine - had wandered into the Alpha's home, interrupting the traditional greetings and social niceties, walked over unapologetically, picked Jaz up and walked off with her. Yancy and Raleigh had hurried after him in defense of their sister, who hadn't struggled, but gone with the stranger almost entranced. But the other male had held an arm out, and gruffly stated, "MINE!"

It wasn't unheard of, though it was definitely unusual. It had been a more jarring introduction to the ways of their kind. They'd all just assumed - being children - that it would go in birth order, allowing for them all to be mated in due course. Jaz's mate finding her at four was alarming and set their entire world on its end.

Their parents made the proper arrangements - shipping Jaz and her mate back and forth over the years between their two packs so they could have the time they needed together to keep from feeling the sickness the stretch of distance brought. Their sister spent half of every year away from them - though often they went for stretches as well to ease any discomfort she may feel. And the other half, her mate lived with them. It was like having an extra brother, and Yancy and Raleigh often couldn't help giving him a hard time. It cemented their families together the way their ancestors had prescribed, and had made the transition of Jaz's leaving at twenty-one easier on everyone.

Years passed in this way. With their parents taking them on long trips, every year a new place. And yet, the next mating in the family didn't happen until all three Becket children were teenagers. 

They were in San Francisco, and had taken a ferry for the views, enjoying some down time as tourists, before their parents tried to stud them out again. It was a warm, lazy afternoon, and after a while they'd all four slumped together, more dozing than actually looking around. It wasn't until the ferry came to a stop and they realized their parents weren't ushering them off in a timely fashion that they noticed.

Yancy was seventeen. Tendo was twenty-one. And the minute their eyes met, Raleigh could feel the change in his brother. Yancy suddenly drawing himself to his full height, fixed to the spot as if he'd forgotten how to operate his legs. Jaz and her mate had whispered to one another and snuggled. Raleigh had felt his stomach drop.

Tendo moved back to Alaska with them. He was strong and healthy, but he wasn't dominant like Yancy, or in line to be an Alpha. As far as Raleigh could tell, he'd never looked back. Over time, if you didn't know it, you'd never guess he was a transplant.

When Raleigh was twenty-one, and the war well underway, Raleigh had felt a spark of recognition he'd thought had been the presence of his mate. Yancy and Tendo had called after him as he bolted down a flight of stairs and run straight through a crowd of people, forgetting in those frenzied moments to hide what he was.

"RALEIGH!" Yancy had boomed, forcing Raleigh's entire body to freeze. He could feel the tug in his gut and whined in agony as it was drawn further and further away. By the time Yancy and Tendo caught up with him, Yancy dropping a cap on his head and tugging it down hard to hide the shift in his features, it was too late. Tendo ducked down to look at him, fingers smoothing against his face. "You alright, Raleigh?" he'd asked.

He’d shaken his head at first, before shaking it to clear it and nodded. "Yeah," he'd replied. "I just...I just...Never mind."

It was the first fight he could remember ever hearing Yancy and Tendo have. Their parents were long dead. Their mother killed in the war and their father dying of a broken heart. Yancy had become Alpha young, and had been paranoid about his pack being stretched too thin. Which meant he kept them close at all times. Everyone living in the same house, and reporting in and out when they needed to leave or returned. The constant calling - which Tendo fielded - and the GPS tracking. It was downright smothering at times. But Yancy'd gotten them through it, even if there were barely a dozen of them left alive by the end of it.

Tendo had suspected Raleigh'd felt the mating pull. Had been upset that Yancy had interrupted it. Using his power over Raleigh as his Alpha to freeze him in place, thereby letting his mate get away. The thought hadn't even crossed Yancy's mind and he'd eventually apologized. Raleigh had waved it away, claiming it hadn't been any such thing. He'd never told them he felt the pull.

Over the years he'd gotten so used to the ache, he'd stopped feeling it all together overall. The pain seeping into his bones so deeply he only shifted when absolutely necessary - and then spent the rest of the time trying to breathe through the pain until he was allowed to shift back.

He knew Tendo had been worried. Tendo noticed everything. And as Alpha-Mate, everyone told him _everything_. He didn't even need to tap into Yancy's power to get a body to spill. And because he knew everyone's secrets, there was no escaping. Especially when he decided to take a person's struggles on.

Raleigh was _screwed_.

**

It wasn't that Tendo was trying to embarrass Raleigh, or toy with him. He was genuinely concerned about his younger brother's welfare. Yancy may not like to be reminded of it, but Raleigh had been withering for years. He'd grown disinterested with pack matters and his own abilities. He barely ate, hardly slept, and spent most of his time wandering around in a daze. He thought no one noticed, and in his defense, he was a brilliant actor. When his attention was sought, he gave it - with the full measure of his personal charm behind it. While most of the pack had their reservations, Raleigh’s ability to appease and smooth out situations made them doubt themselves and their observations. The trick of course, was watching Raleigh when he wasn’t busy with devotion to his role. If caught unaware, Raleigh didn’t mask his sorrow, and it was easy to see the faraway look in his eyes; eyes that lingered on the horizon and didn’t waver. Unseeing, but searching all the same. 

He moved as if it hurt to do so and never exerted himself more than he needed to. Conserving his strength and stamina for when it was demanded of him. Yancy had spent years treating him no differently. Terrified that if he brought Raleigh’s attention to it, his younger brother would stop pretending and just crumple into nothing. His Becket Boys were very close. Whatever affected one affected the other. The only reason Raleigh was still able to hold on to happiness was because Yancy showered him with constant affection. The only reason Yancy hadn’t been sucked entirely into Raleigh’s melancholy was because he had a mate to guard his heart. And Tendo only managed to balance the three of them by meddling in Raleigh’s affairs. 

It might not be a comfortable existence for any of them, but it worked. And more importantly, it bound Raleigh to them. Which they’d also discussed. 

It was definitely against the societal norm to have multiple mates - unless those mates shared identical genes - but it _was_ possible. And there _was_ precedent. Their kind was too diminished post war for anyone to take offense at saving any lives they could. And if Raleigh’s mate had died - which Yancy suspected, but neither had the heart to _ask_ \- and he didn’t wish to dishonor them by choosing a replacement from a similarly stricken pool, they were out of options for keeping him with them. Tendo had been considering it long before his mate brought it up and so he was prepared to answer more questions than Yancy actually proposed. In the end, they’d decided to allow Raleigh to get as close to the mark as possible before broaching the subject with him. They wanted to give him the time and freedom to search on his own. It soon became clear, however, that Raleigh had no such intentions. The clear refusal had settled a heavy depression in his mate’s heart and Tendo had decided to take matters into his own hands. 

Raleigh may not like it. May even consider it a breach of privacy or disrespectful of his wishes. But Tendo absolutely refused to sit back and watch his family waste away over something none of them could help. Especially when Yancy blamed himself for denying his brother’s one chance at true happiness years past. It had been an accident, and while Raleigh had claimed it’d been nothing, Yancy and Tendo had both known better. Raleigh, having never experienced it before had no way of knowing what he’d missed out on. But, if anyone wondered, simply doing the math between when he began to deteriorate and the present, there were no other obvious options. 

And if Raleigh’s mate _was_ still alive, then by God, Tendo would move hell, heaven, and the order of the universe itself to find them and bring them home to him. 

All he had asked of Yancy was to have faith. Which his mate had certainly been able to assure. If nothing else, Yancy _believed_. It had gotten them through the war and it would see them through Raleigh’s condition. Come what may, they were keeping Raleigh with them. No matter the cost. 

Yancy hadn’t dared hope and Tendo had been so anxious he’d kept busy, so when the doorbell rang for the first time, none of them thought anything of it. They’d opened it to find a man who’d once been good friends with Richard Becket. Yancy had invited him in, happy to see him and greeting the man’s daughter enthusiastically. It wasn’t until Stacker Pentecost had explained they’d come to see Raleigh that it sunk in. 

Yancy’d summoned him right away and Raleigh had loped in hiding his misery behind a mask of welcome. Tendo held his breath as Mako and Raleigh’s eyes met, something in his chest deflating when he realized the spark of awareness didn’t take. But there _was_ something. Because Raleigh smiled genuinely and crossed the room to sit beside her with a lighter step. Tendo covertly looked to his mate. Watched his eyes widen and his nostrils flair, brow furrowing slightly, unable to make sense of the happiness Mako seemed to bring Raleigh, while completely failing to strike his world in twain. 

Over the next few days the two became inseparable. It wasn’t the fix it they were hoping for, but it was a better patch job than they’d been managing. Mako was bright and engaging. She seemed to take to Raleigh as easily as he took to her. Something deep within them bonding tightly and firmly cementing them in one another’s lives. 

In bed, Tendo and Yancy discussed the likelihood that - had Raleigh’s mate actually died - Mako would make a suitable replacement. The only problem was that Mako had never felt the spark of a mate, which meant her own had never been found and could potentially still be living. 

The next ring of the bell brought a pair of twins to their doorstep. Bruce and Trevin Gage. They were as close - if not closer - than Yancy and Raleigh and Tendo wondered if they needed a mate at all. They seemed so happy with one another. Raleigh hit it off with the Gage twins as well, but again, the spark was missing. They hung out - and Tendo suspected, _made out_ \- but it was always with a sense of familiarity. As if they’d been friends their whole lives and only recently been reaquainted after losing contact. 

The third deposit consisted of a set of identical triplets. The Wei triplets - Cheung, Jin and Hu. Raleigh’d greeted them with Mako at his side and everything went ass up when four people went absolutely rigid. None of them were Raleigh. 

Stacker Pentecost didn’t seem to enjoy the fact that his daughter was triply mated. But Mako herself seemed delighted. Raleigh was happy for her and spent a lot of time with the newly found group, helping them ease into one another. He had always been good at bringing people together, at understanding and emotionally connecting with others, and his experience with his sister and her mate’s raising proved invaluable. 

The fourth time the bell rang, it was Stacker’s mate’s younger brother. Stacker had called Scott to Alaska just to see if the luck would hold for the family. It did, but again, it wasn’t Raleigh. Scott, Bruce and Trevin - all older and with Scott already battling the sickness - fell into one another with complete abandon. 

Stacker asked Yancy for special permission to hold the binding rights on his lands and Yancy had agreed. Tendo could feel his mate’s struggle. The sorrow for his brother mixed with the joy of being the source of such important unions. He leaned into him to support him covertly and watched Raleigh in the middle of the group, completely at ease for the first time in years and completely alone. 

**

It was just like his sister to decide she was going to find her mate and do it. Just like her to not only achieve her goal, but overachieve it. Three mates, fucking hell. Chuck didn’t know what he’d do with _one_. Not that he was in a hurry. 

He was young enough that the rush to find a mate wasn’t immediately important. And his fathers hadn’t pushed him. Mako had asked him if he’d wanted to go along as soon as she’d decided where to start, but Chuck hadn’t felt comfortable with the idea of shopping around for someone who you’d been born for. The idea left a distinct distaste in his mouth. 

And then his bleeding uncle had to go and double mate. The hell was with his family?! Before he knew it he was on a plane to Alaska to attend the formal binding ceremonies. It was all a bit unnerving if he were honest with himself. Thankfully, Dad didn’t press. Didn’t say a word about any of it, other than to let him know they’d be needed in Alaska. Fucking _Alaska_ for Christ’s sake! What the hell had Mako been thinking?! But, he had to agree that he was glad she’d chosen to go. Because Uncle Scott hadn’t been doing well at all, and it had brought him what he’d needed. He’d finally found his mates, and the whole family could breathe easier knowing he’d be with them through the coming centuries. 

Alaska was beautiful, he’d give it that. The air was so clean, crisp and alive. He couldn’t stop breathing it in. He’d only been to Alaska once. During the war when he and Mako were kids and their fathers had moved them to the States to keep them from the savagery of the outbreaks in their own pack’s territories. Which had ended up being a sound strategy as the Australian packs had been very nearly wiped out. Only a handful of them remained in the entire country. Most of them, his own family. 

The Alpha’s house was large but not obnoxious. It was homey, inviting. Chuck was certain he’d be very comfortable in his stay. Could even see himself requesting an extended stay. Maybe Mako had been on to something. The Alpha himself was sex on legs. The first meeting striking him so intensely, he could only blink at the man who extended his hand in greeting. As soon as their skin touched, the feeling was gone and Chuck felt oddly cold. Bereft. At sea. 

Yancy’s mate, Tendo offered to show them around. He was chatty and pleasant and only laughed when Chuck called him ‘Elvis’. His father had sent him a look for that one, and made to apologize, but the Alpha’s mate had waved it off in good cheer and informed Chuck nicknames were something of a tradition in the Alaskan pack and he was welcome to call him Elvis as much as he liked. Chuck decided to firmly hold him to that. 

The first two days passed mostly in a blur. Chuck couldn’t shake just how _comfortable_ he felt in the Becket home. As if he’d always belonged there. As if it were his childhood home, filled with nostalgia and happiness. It all felt so _right_. And what disturbed him most was how much it didn’t disturb him at all. 

He caught his parents murmuring to one another every now and again, but Mako kept him plenty busy. He chalked it up to his resonance with his sister, and how at peace she seemed there as well. There was probably just something about the place. 

On the third day, after being dragged for a fitting, he and Mako wandered into the house for lunch. The Alaskan pack ate all their meals together, and Chuck found the tradition charming. They had just made it through the doorway when Chuck felt like someone had sucker punched him right in the gut. He was aware of Mako tugging his arm as she kept moving and he for all intents and purposes froze like a goddamn statue. His whole body locked in place, memories began surfacing. The tug of awareness he’d had once upon a time. How many times he’d turned around on the walk to the pier. Mako tugging his arm, urging him on because they were falling behind. And the sick feeling he’d gotten when the ferry door had closed. The strangled, seasick… _loss_. 

“Chuck?” Mako asked gently. She waved a hand across his eyes. Chuck didn’t even blink. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the blond across the far room. The blond who’d gone stock still the moment Chuck had. Whose chest was rising and falling at a rapidly increasing rate. 

“Raleigh?” Tendo asked gently, laying a hand to his back. 

Chuck saw red. The whole world narrowing to the hand on the blond’s back. Blood thundered in his ears and all of a sudden Chuck’s body propelled forward as if sprung from a coil. “HANDS OFF, ELVIS!” he snapped, grabbing the Alpha’s mate by the wrist and yanking him free of the blond. 

The other man’s body remained relaxed and he looked down - though he outranked Chuck - which appeased the vicious rage seething in his chest. Chuck who turned to look again and found the bluest eyes he’d ever seen staring wide and open. They locked with his and the whole room upended. He was surprised they were still upright as the blond dropped into him, hands clasping his face. 

“ _There_ you are,” he rasped, voice somehow managing to be broken and relieved all at once. 

His arms went about the other’s waist, tugging him close. “Here I am,” he replied. 

“I thought…”

Chuck shook his head minutely as his mate’s hands were busy smoothing over his skin and through his hair and lighting up every nerve ending in his body. And then their mouths were tangling, bodies pressed together tightly. His mate clearly struggling between climbing his body and dragging him down. 

“Thank God,” he heard someone murmur, as if the weight of the world had just been lifted from them. 

He felt the wall against his back and had no recollection of backing up. Frustrated with his mate’s indecision, his hands dropped to his ass, squeezing once before sliding down to grip firm thighs and haul them up over his hips. His mate whined, low and deep, and Chuck’s shoulders rolled, reversing their positions. As his mate’s back connected with the wall, he drew back enough to press their brows together, inhaling sharply through his mouth. 

“I’ve _missed_ you,” he breathed in the electrified air between them. “I’ve missed you _so much_.”

“I’m here,” he assured him. “I’m here now.”

“Five years, four months, two days!” he gasped. 

“Sorry I’m late, love,” he husked, rolling their hips. His mate arched into him, head rocking back to expose the pale expanse of his throat. “Let me make it up to you.” He closed his teeth over that beautiful throat and his mate’s hands gripped his hair tightly. 

“Yes… _yes_ …” he panted. “Now. Please now! No more waiting!”

“No more waiting,” he agreed, and reached between them to free his mate from his pants. The moment he had the thick, pulsing erection in his hand, they both shuddered in ecstasy. “Don’t come yet,” he instructed, tightening his grip just enough. His mate whined, squirming in his hold. He leaned forward, running the prominent curves of his face all over Chuck’s. 

“I can’t make any promises,” he replied, voice saturated with arousal. “You’re _touching_ me.”

Chuck felt his cock leap in his pants. Turning them around again, he took the few steps to the table, swept it clear and lay his mate back over it. “Quick then?” he asked, practically ripping his pants open. 

His mate pushed himself up to reach for him, the sound he made at losing contact tearing at Chuck’s very soul. He shoved his jeans down and tugged his mate’s free so he could spread his legs wide. The blond nodded emphatically, dragging him close. 

“No lube, love,” Chuck informed him, when he began to press back against Chuck’s cock. 

His mate made a distressed sound, head thunking back against the table. 

Chuck reached up to stroke the back of it, meeting his eyes. “I’ll take care of you,” he assured him. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

He nudged his mate higher up onto the table and pulled a chair close, perching on it. He had enough sense - military brat survival instincts - to not drop into it bare assed. Sliding his arms under his mate, he cradled him close and leaned in. The strong legs drew back, exposing the whorl of his mate’s entrance and Chuck zeroed in on it. 

He’d been concerned at first that the passion would cool while he prepared him. But the taste of his mate, the scent of him, the _feel_ of him, curled so tightly, body shifting in response, rocking into the thrusts of Chuck’s tongue as he worked him open. The _sounds_ he made in response to his handling did things to Chuck’s body he hadn’t been aware were possible. 

“Please, please, please,” his mate chanted, whole body rocking. 

Chuck pulled away, wiping at the corners of his mouth. “Easy, love,” he soothed, spitting into his hand. He spread it over his length, rubbing the beaded precome in as well. Touching himself though...did absolutely nothing for him. He didn’t flag, but there was no pleasure in it. Not like before. 

When he was suitably slick, he tugged his mate’s hips down and braced himself. “Ready?” he husked, holding his eyes. 

“I’ve been ready for _years_ ,” his mate replied, tugging him forward. 

The first press had them both inhaling sharply. They paused only once, when Chuck first seated, savoring the feel of their souls merging. And then it was nothing but motion. Chuck pistoning into him sharp and rough, and his mate thrusting back to meet his every forward motion. The bite of fingertips and the tug of hair. The sting of teeth and welcome slide of tongue. The sharp slap of flesh connecting and the burn of straining muscle. At some point Chuck was able to manage enough coherence to ask his mate if he were all right. His mate had bitten him in response and cried out, “Don’t stop! Don’t you dare stop!” 

They came together, in the way of their kind, binding them to one another forever. It took longer to regain themselves, and when Chuck was finally aware of the world around him, the first thing to spring to his mind was, “What’s your name?”

His mate laughed, then laughed harder when he raised his head to glare down at him. Reaching up, he clasped Chuck’s face between his hands once more and drew him into a sweet kiss. “Raleigh,” he said against his lips. “My name’s Raleigh.”

“The bloke my sister came to try on?” There must have been an edge to his voice, because Raleigh stroked his hands over his skin, smoothing back his hair and clasping the base of his head. 

“There’s only been you,” he told him. “It’s only ever been you.”

Chuck kissed him, deep and long until they found their bodies rousing once more. 

“Mmm,” Raleigh said against his mouth. “We should probably go up to my room.” He flushed slightly. “Can’t believe we lost it like that with everyone in the room.” He craned his head to look around the clearly empty room. Then winced as Chuck eased himself out of his body, the mating seal that kept them locked together having waned. It would make itself known again, and soon, if their refractory period was anything to go by. And once the mating process began, it’d be three days before they weren’t driven to be inside one another every moment. 

“Come on, Ray,” he said, taking his mate’s hands and tugging. 

Raleigh made a face but didn’t outright protest. Chuck felt grateful to Tendo for letting him in on the pack secret regarding nicknames. He kissed his mate’s knuckles when he shifted his weight a little gingerly. “Did I hurt you?” he asked in concern.

“No,” Raleigh replied. “The seal…”

“Then we better get you upstairs, eh?”

“Now wait just a minute. You didn’t tell me _your_ name.”

Chuck smirked. “You know my name, Ray. It’s written on your heart.”

“Oh smooth,” he replied with a laugh. But he pressed close enough to kiss him, body gliding enticingly against Chuck’s own. “Come on then,” he rasped against his ear, giving it a little nip. “Charlie.”

Well fuck. Turn about and all that. He’d see if he could talk Raleigh out of it later. For the moment, all he wanted was to be naked and pressed close to him, their hard bodies surging against one another-

“Huh.”

Chuck looked to his mate, who’d been making himself presentable. Raleigh was looking down, so Chuck strolled over to him - and reminded, pulled up his pants and tucked himself away. He pressed against Raleigh’s back, and even through their shirts he could feel the heat of his mate’s body. The song of his blood. And the way their scents-

Raleigh moaned and rocked back into him, wrapping his arms about the arms Chuck had wrapped about him. His hips canted, teasing Chuck’s with their nearness. Neither of them had buttoned up, Chuck noted. Eyes fixed on the head of his mate’s cock poking up from between the open V of his fly. 

He licked his lips, before pressing them to Raleigh’s throat. Hands sliding down his once again clad thighs. 

“Mmm…” Raleigh interrupted. “If we’re not making it upstairs in time. We should probably grab that.” 

Chuck’s eyes followed his mate’s extended arm, zeroing in on where his finger was pointing. At an upturned carafe of olive oil, lazily oozing its contents all over the hardwood floor. He groaned and rocked into him. “That would have been useful before,” he husked into his mate’s hair. 

“Yup,” he agreed, then proceeded to bump Chuck’s groin with the swell of his ass twice. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Chuck looked at the oil again. “That’s a bitch to wash off.”

Raleigh hummed his agreement. 

“Second floor?”

“Third door on the left.” He laughed when Chuck scooped him up and hoisted him over his shoulder, before sprinting up the nearest stairs. 

“Enjoy your lunch!” Raleigh called out into the house. “Sorry about the mess!”


End file.
